


A Friday Night Date

by Talayi



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talayi/pseuds/Talayi
Summary: Jesper takes Wylan out for a night.Oneshot.
Relationships: Jesper Fahey & Wylan Van Eck, Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	A Friday Night Date

**Author's Note:**

> A modern day AU, oneshot.

Jesper made a bet. In was midnight, and he flipped a coin, heads he drives off and tries to forget everything, tails he drives off to see Wylan and tries to forget everything. He’d already snuck his fathers beers into the boot of his black Mercedes-Benz, so getting drunk wasn't a problem. The coin landed on the back of his hand, his other palm covering it. Holding his breathe, he lifted his hand. Heads. He frowned, using his fingers to flip the coin to face tails.

He’d rigged his own bet.

⚘ 

There was racking and tapping against Wylan Hendricks bedroom window. The boy lifted himself from his soft bed, pulling off the linen sheets, pushing copper curls from his eyes. The racket continued. A tap, tap, tap in uneven beats. Wylan walked up to the window, the floorboards squeaking under his feet. He pulled back the pink curtains, and looked over the drive way, his mouth gaping, as Jesper Fahey stood below tossing pebbles at the glass.

Wylan lifted the window open, the wood hissing as it slid upwards. Leaning on the windowpane, he gave a low cry to the boy standing below him,”Jesper, what are you doing here?” His heart hammering in his chest, trying to be loud enough Jesper could be hear, but not loud enough his mother would wake up.

Jesper called back, in the same volume,”I can’t sleep, and I’m bored.”

“So, what are you doing here?”Wylan asked again.

Jesper looked down at his boots, his hands in his jeans, he let out a huff,”I just wanted to see you, that’s all.”

Wylan shook his head, pulling his phone out of his pocket, checking the time,”At twelve O'clock at night?”

He shrugged,”It’s never too late to see you.”

Wylan blushed, biting this inside of his gum, he lowered himself, and tried to hide himself under the window frame,”You’re lucky I don’t have school tomorrow,” He muttered. Wylan wanted to sink to the floor and disappear. 

Jesper gave a smile,”It’s a nice night, how about we sneak out, just for a bit?”

Wylan straightened his back, leaning out the window,”Sneak out? Where?”

“Sneak out, on an adventure, out there,” Jesper pointed out towards to streets, a large grin creeping on his face,”Come on, you’ll be home before the sun comes out, what do you think?”

Wylan looked at his face, his brown skin lit by the streets lights and the moon, his smile filled with glee, hiding something underneath. Wrestling in his mind what to do, and whether to stay or go. He contemplated staying to keep his mother from worrying, but he also kept his gaze fixed on Jesper, waiting patiently. 

He gave a heavy long drawn out breathe,”I’ll be down there in a second.”

Jesper punched the air, and gave a spin, as Wylan closed the window, seeing his face reflected off the glass before he closed the curtains. he was smiling. Quickly he changed into another outfit, that would look right, and feel comfortable, pulling on sneakers, instead of leather shoes. He wanted to feel smart casual not formal. He made sure to put on a hoodie though, it was chilly outside. After changing, he checked his phone, again, quickly looking over the ‘dregs’ chat him and his friends spoke in, then putting it back in his pocket.

Creeping down the stairs, he tip-toed past his mothers room, down the stairs and into the drive way, where Jesper was leaning against his black Mercedes-Benz. Wearing a slightly oversized jacket, and jeans. Waving at him, as he quietly closed the door and trotted up to Jesper.  
“Hey,”He said lowly, still grinning. 

Jesper pecked Wylan on the lips,”Hey,” He said back.

“So, where are we headed?”

Jesper with his arms over Wylan’s shoulder, opened the car door, and ushered him in.

“I don’t really have a plan,”Jesper said, as he got into the drivers seat.

Both on the leather seats in the front, the head lights turn on, as Jesper pressed on the gas, steering the car out of the driveway, into the main street. He drove from Wylan’s house, as he watched it fade from view, passing other homes, and street lights.

Jesper’s eyes were focused on the road,“Are you hungry?”

“Mmm,” Wylan looked out at the blurs outside the window, thinking carefully, before responding,”Maybe a little bit.”

“You cool with McDonald's?”

“I prefer KFC.”

Jesper raised an eyebrow,”Really?”

Wylan shrugged, sinking into his hoodie, a small sigh escaping his lips, his hands shoved into his pockets. Trying to keep warm.

“Are you cold?” Jesper asked.

“Ye, a bit,” Wylan replied.

“You can turn on the seat-warmer you know? I have it on.”

Wylan blinked, he didn’t even think about it, without another word, he fiddled with the cars front board, putting on his seats warmer. Instantly feeling the difference from it.

“Oh my gosh, that’s so much better,” He said.

Jesper gave a laugh, drawing the vehicle to a slow as they arrived to a red light. He said,”So are we going to KFC or McDonald’s?”

“How about we get chicken tenders from KFC and a burger and milkshake from McDonald’s.”

The car started again, turning left into another street.

Jesper replied,”Sounds good to me, but why not just get a milkshake at KFC?”

“I prefer the ones at McDonald’s.”

“Man,”Jesper said,”You sound like Nina, she’s the one who cares about this kinda shit.”

Wylan chuckled, pulling out his phone,”Did you see what she posted in the ‘dregs’ chat?”

“Not really, I’ve been too busy with Collage and studying for exams to look at it.”

“When we get at another stop I’ll show you.”

And slowly, they pulled into another stop light, and Wylan showed his phone screen to Jesper, as he saw a bunch of posts Nina and Matthias made. Them going to get take-out, and watching movies. Matthias’s choice being ‘Rambo’, Nina making comments on it, a laugh coming from Jesper.

“God, those two, I have no idea how those two ended up with each other, they are so different,” He said, again making another turn as they came into the drive thru of McDonald’s ordering both their milkshakes, Wylan getting a chocolate frappe, while Jesper ordered a vanilla shake. Making it clear that he was not going to regret his choice and steal Wylan’s. And Wylan could only hope he was being one hundred percent honest. They also were sure not to forget their two Big macs.

Wylan kept them steady on his lap, as Jesper drove them out, making his way to the KFC down the other street. Both of them staying quiet. Jesper keeping cool, hands on the wheel, foot on the peddle. Wylan fiddling with his phone, to the surprise of no one Kaz was awake, chatting up a storm debating with Matthias. Basically arguing over Stallone movies. Over whether Rambo or Rocky was better. Wylan would never have guessed Kaz cared or action movies, he always took him as more of a well...not liking much of anything at all. 

The chat was peppered with the occasional comment from Inej, making remarks on how dumb they were being. Wylan leaving a comment here and there, just to let them know he was reading what was going on, as he relayed everything they were saying to Jesper.

Arriving at KFC, Jesper parked, the car park next to empty, say for a few other cars, the couple walked through the automatic doors, and made their orders, once it was filled out they took their trays to the cleanest table they could find, and sat shoulder to shoulder.

“They are still fighting,” Wylan said.

“It’s been like, ten minutes, how long can they go at this for?”Jesper said.

“Well, now they are arguing about which movie would Inej like more, and Inej is sending reaction gifs,” Wylan giggled.

Jesper shook his head,”I’ve been missing out on so much,” taking a bite of his Big Mac.

Wylan started with his chicken tender,”How’s studying going anyway? Seems super hard.”

”It is,” Jesper’s eyes looked glazed, he paused, then sighed,”Mn, I don’t really like it much, anyway.”

“Really?”

“I didn’t want to choose it, but it seemed like a good choice at the start, you know, it seemed to make Da happy. I mean he always wanted me to go to school, and what would be better than becoming a lawyer?” Jesper frowned.

Wylan glowered,”You’re only in your first year, why don’t you, take a break or-”

“No way, I gotta go to school, I gotta make Da happy and all.”

Wylan took a bite of his peppered chicken, tossing it once it was bare and only a bone, and picking up the other and final one. Jesper took a sip of his milkshake, loud slurps coming from the straw.

Wylan thought for a moment before talking,”Once I graduate I’ve decided I’m going to do chemistry.”

“For real? You’ve decided?”

“Yup, I thought about it a lot, and I’ve already started listing the Universities I can go to, which are friendly for,” He rolled his eyes, dragging out his words,”you know.”

Jesper nodded.

Wylan continued,”So I’ve been looking around, and I’ve narrowed down a few that’ll be great and I’m super excited.”

“I’ll be more than happy to drive you to your classes.”

Wylan blushed, shoving his face into Jesper’s shoulder and giggling,”Thanks.”

They both finished their meals, with only Wylan’s milkshake left, the boys freshened up in the bathroom. Washing their hands, and got back to the car. The time on the car dashboard reading as one o’clock.

Jesper began to drive out, back into the dark night. The headlights illuminating the dark path, the roads almost empty, except for the occasional stray car passing by, maybe even a bus. Wylan had no idea where they were heading, but didn’t want to ask. He wanted to enjoy the ride and let Jesper’s instincts take over.

As they kept driving sitting with mouths closed, and watching the buildings, and everything pass by. Everything fading in and out of view. Passing over a bridge, down a twisting road, the car began to slow as the ocean came into view. They were headed to The Docks. under a large overhanging bridge.

The Mercedes-Benz got slower, and slower, as Jesper pulled it into a park, at this point Wylan’s milkshake was an empty piece of plastic sitting in the front-seat cut holder. Parked on the edge of the empty road, short of side walk.

Stretching out across as far as the eye can see. A long stretch of road, with a side walk, for passersby, like him and Jesper. Street lamps lit up the path, keeping them bright in the darkness of the night. A long fence stretching as far the edge of the water was. The Docks in view from where Jesper had parked.

Both of them got out into the cold, side by side, walking to lean over the railing, as the sound of the sea whirled into their ear, the air salty. Cold air wafting over them and the water, Jesper once again held his arm over Wylan, as he pressed himself into the other’s warmth. Wanting to melt into him.

The city lights in the distance, the buildings rising up, their reflections dancing on the water. A deep black, the sky above a navy. The shadow of the bridge hanging over their heads.

“What a beautiful view,” Wylan said.

Jesper looked Wylan in the eyes,”I have a pretty great view from here.”

Wylan rolled his eyes, hugging Jesper,”Shut up. I have a better view.”

“Nah, I do.”

Wylan looked up at him, still pressed into his chest.

They looked over the water for a while then Wylan spoke.

“If you don’t like studying Law, I think you should change, before it’s too late,”He said.

“Wylan,” Jesper’s voice was cautious, Wylan had to choose his words carefully to not make him too upset.

“I think you should study something else that makes you happy.”

“Wylan, I need to make my Da happy.”

Wylan thought for a moment,”The only reason I’m studying Chemistry is because I love it. I know my Mum would be happy no matter what I studied, while my dad, well you know how Mr. Van Eck is.”

Jesper knew well how Jan Van Eck was. He was a jerk, a man with too much pride and too little patience. He never would give Wylan a break. Always pushing him and putting pressure on him, to the point where he’d have to force himself not to cry in front of his father.

In other words, he was a piece of shit.

Jesper said,”What are you trying to say, Wylan, is there a point to this?”

“Yes, there is, Jesper, I’m saying you should do what makes you happy, because your dad loves you and would understand, because he loves you.”

Jesper frowned, pulling away from Wylan, nervously looking over the water, his hands gripping the railing tightly.

He drew a breathe,”I’ll think about it.”

Wylan put his hand over Jesper’s,”Do what makes you happy, OK?”

“I’ll think about it.”

Jesper was pouting. Wylan looked down, letting out a soft sigh, then giving a kiss to Jesper.

“Just do what make you happy,” He whispered.

Instead of replying Jesper just kissed Wylan’s lips a second time.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment or add a kudos <3


End file.
